This invention relates to a liquifier and, in particular, to one which is water-resistant, skid-resistant and drop-resistant. Still more specifically, the present invention is particularly related to a portable liquifier which can operate on replaceable batteries.
A liquifier or blender driven by rechargeable batteries provides the user with a distinct portability advantage. In particular, a cordless blender may be used anywhere, such as back yards, beaches, on boats, or at a pool side. Battery operated liquifiers that were previously marketed, however, suffered from limitations, such as the rechargeable batteries not being replaceable by the user. Such portable liquifiers also had limited water-resistance.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a portable liquifier which can operate on replaceable, rechargeable batteries and is particularly water-resistant, skid-resistant, and drop-resistant.